Field
The present invention relates to a method and device for allocating a resource required for transmitting response information with respect to a signal including control information or data information transmitted over a component carrier in a wireless communication system using a single or a plurality of component carriers (Component Carrier, CC).
Discussion of the Background
As communication systems have developed, various wireless terminals have been utilized by consumers such as companies and individuals.
Current mobile communication systems, for example, 3GPP, LTE (Long Term Evolution), LTE-A (LTE-Advanced), and the like, may be high capacity communication systems capable of transmitting and receiving various types of data such as image data, wireless data, and the like, beyond providing a sound-based service. Accordingly, there is a desire for a technology that transmits high capacity data, which is comparable to a wired communication network. Also, the system is required to include an appropriate error detection scheme that minimizes loss of information and increases transmission efficiency of the system so as to enhance performance of the system.
Also, there are provided various technologies for determining whether transmitted and received information is accurately received. As a communication system has developed, a technology that flexibly and extensively determines transmission and reception information has been required. In particular, when a plurality of antennas are used or various carriers are used, an amount of data to be transmitted and received increases. Accordingly, an amount of response information required for a process of determining each piece of data and sending (transmitting) the determined result increases. Therefore, there is a desire for a method which effectively allocates a resource where response information is to be included.